Amantes Diabolícos
by Yuui Kuroyume
Summary: Ellas nunca hubieran creido que al llegar a vivir en esa mansión sus vidas cambiarian y tampoco hubieran creido que encontrarian el amor en VAMPIROS...pero cuando todo parecia estar bien el pasado de los chicos regresa para atormentarlos...sera posible que ellas derritan su frio corazón y los vuelvan hacer creer en el amor... (Soy mala deverdad para esto uwn pero ojala la leean)


_**Holii he vuelto con la recompensa para algunas que no quedaron en eternidad y otras una pequeña oportunidad de participar pero bueno empecemos al principio se suponia que seria un especial de San Valentín pero como estube algo ocupada pues cambiare un poquito la idea aque me refiero pues simple yo imaginadome como seria que estubieramos en un lugarcito hare el Fic en base a DL pero le cambiare unas cositas y nuestros vampiros no seran los Sakamaki sino nuestros chicos de corazon de melón que les parece nwn **_

_**bueno ahora les dejo el primmer capitulo recuerden los personejes son de su respectiva autora**_

_**Las perejas seran las siguientes **_

_**Rous-Castiel**_

_**Isabel-Lysandro**_

_**Shiori-Nathaniel**_

_**Lilyan-Armin**_

_**Karly-Kentin**_

_**Alexy-Yuna(shiori y yuna son dos Oc's de unas amigas)ahora sip empezemos**_

Capitulo 1:recidencia Sakamaki(si usare el mismo apellido uwu)

En una limosina de color negro y lujosa se encontraban seis chicas calladas pensando todas lo mismo¿adonde se dirigian?¿por que el profesor Tomoe las habia enviado a ese lugar y mas precisamente a mitad de año?

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al percatarse que su destino era una hermosa y enorme manción,pero no pudieron seguir obserbando despreocupadamente la casa ya que la limosina se detubo frente a esta,las chicas bajaron e inmediatamente la limosina desaparecio

_cuanta prisa_dijo dibertida una chica de cabello rosa con las puntas violetas amarrado en una coleta por un lado y de ojos color miel

_Yuna deja ese comportamiento tan obstinado_dijo una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en dos trenzas y de ojos color azul violeta

_no te molestes por cosas así Shiori_Le contesto con tranquilidad absoluta una chica de cabello negro largo suelto y lacio de ojos color café

_jajaja Isabel y su increible tranquilidad_dijo con una sonrisa una chica de cabello marron y ojos verdes

_Rous,ellas no tienen remedio ya sabes que no puede pasar un dia sin que Shiori regañe a Yuna y que Isabel las detenga_contesto con una pequeña risita una chica de cabello morado y ojos gris plateado

_ay Karly diles que ya dejen de hablar quiero entrar y descanzar un rato si?_dijo con un tierno puchero una chica de cabello negro azabache con reflejos violetas al igual que sus bellos ojos

_Lylian es tan Kawai como siempre_respondio Yuna con ojos de corazoncito mientras abrazaba a Lylian y esta se queria zafar ya que la estaba ahorcando

_ya sueltala Yuna y entremos de una vez_respondio con una gota en la cabeza Shiori

Una vez adentro se fijaron que la casa era enorme y muy lujosa pero ala ves con un toque de sencillez que la hacia lucir aun mas elegante

_esta casa es muy linda_dijeron la peli rosa y la ojos violeta con ojos brillosos

_dejen de portarse tan infantilmente y ay que buscar a alguien para que nos oriente bien

_lo que digas mama_contestaron las otras cinco con burla

_yo digo que nos dividamos para asi encontrar a alguien mas rapido_sugirio la peli morada

_es buena idea yo boy con Isa...

Pero la peli marron fue einterrumpida

Ah no eso no tu bienes conmigo Rous_dijo la rubia

_¿Qué?¿Por qué?_dijo con un puchero

_por que si tu vas con Isabel tan solo la vas a distraer

_no es cierto

_ya dejen de pelear,asi que bien Yo me voy con Lylian_dijo la peli rosa

_entonces yo voy con Isabel_dijo la de ojos grises

Y asi se separaron Rous y Shiori en un punto del pasillo principal se separaron y Rous quedo sola

_adonde se fue esta Shiori_pero entonces sus ojos verdes posaron su mirada en un sofa en el cual se encontraba un chico se acerco a el y se fijo que el chico era de cabello pelirojo,muy apuesto por cierto que se encotraba profundamente dormido_oye me podrias decir donde es...

Dijo tocandole la mano pero la retiro rapidamente al fijarse que el chico estaba muy frio

_oye¿Estás bien?_dijo preocupada mientras tomaba su pulso_no...puede ser no respira ten...tengo que llamar a una ambulancia_mientrar sacaba su celular de su chaqueta pero entonces su muñeca fue sujetada por la mano fria del chico y jalandola la dejo acostada en el sofa abajo de el_¿Que?...estas vivo

_por supuesto que estoy vivo tonta que pensabas_dijo el pelirojo que ahora se daba cuenta tenia los ojos color gris

_pero no tenias pulso...

Pero entonces se sintio nerviosa al verlo acercarce mas ella,precisamente asu cuello al cual lamio y ella se tenso y el sonrio

_ba...bajate_dijo nerviosa

Pero el no la escucho estaba por lamerle el cuello otra vez pero se vio interrumpido por dos voces

_dejala

_detente

Dijeron las voces el pelirrojo maldijo su suerte y alos intrusos en voz baja

_Castiel te he dicho que esas actividades las hagas en tu habitacion_dijo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color miel con voz seria y firme

_Tsk,que molesto_susurro con molestia

_Rous estas bien_dijo Shiori preocupada

_si,estoy bien gracias Shiori

Y entonces ambas dirijieron su atencion a el par de jovenes que tambien las observaban con curiosidad

_etto...gracias por ayudar a Rous_dijo Shiori

_no es nada,en realidad no lo hice por ayudarla a ella ni ati solo que me parece inceptable ese tipo de comportamiento_dijo el rubio con voz fria mientras veia a el pelirrojo con seriedad y este lo ignoraba por completo lo que habia hecho enfadar a el rubio aun mas pero conteniendose de golpearlo se volvio a dirigir hacia las dos chicas frente a el_no quiero ser descortes per mes gustaria saber ¿Que hacen aqui y quienes son?

_pues nos dijeron que apartir de hoy viviriamos aqui mis amigas y yo_dijo la de ojos verdes

_así es eso nos dijeron,y yo soy Shiori y ella_señalando a la peli marron_es Rous

_ya veo,no me informaron nada de eso_dijo pensativo_¿y a ti?_pregunto al pelirrojo

_tampoco sabia nada_respondio ala defensiva al ver la mirada asecina del rubio

_bueno para que hablemos mejor de esto siganme_dijo el rubio_Carl lleva su equipaje a una de las habitaciones_el mayordomo de cabello negro y traje hiso una reverencia y asi como aparecio se retiro nuevamente_bueno siganme

Y asi las chicas siguieron alos dos chicos hacia la sala de estar donde se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que no habian sido las unicas en toparse con jovenes extraños y apuestos,ya que en la sala de estar ya se encontraban sus cuatro amigas junto a otros cuatro misteriosos chicos

_vaya parece que todos nos topamos con molestias_dijo burlon el pelirrojo

_calla castiel,necesito saber si alguno de ustedes sabia de que estas chicas vivirian aqui_dijo el rubio

_yo no sabia que estas linduras vivirian aqui_dijo con una sonrisa un chico de cabello azulado y ojos de color rosa oscuro

_yo tampoco tenia idea de esto_dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules sumamente parecido al peli azul pero que estaba entretenido con un PsP

_yo ni idea de que vivirian chicas aqui_dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes mientras se comia una gelleta del paquete que traia en las manos

_ahora que recuerdo "el"me menciono que llegarian nuevas novias pero no sabia que seria tan pronto y tambien menciono que no las mataramos_dijo soñoliento un chico de cabello plateado con las puntas negras con los ojos de color bicolor uno de color verde y el otro de color miel que se encontraba comodamente recostado en el sillon principal de la sala

_ya veo,con que era eso_dijo el rubio

_mmmm con que ellas son las novias_dijo el peli azul

_pero mas parecen sacrificios que novias no lo creen_dijo el peli negro mientras dejaba de juegar un momento

_esperen no nos dijeron nada de que teniamos que ser novias de alguien_dijo Lylian

_eso es cierto de eso no teniamos idea_respondio Yuna

_Exacto creo que han cometido una equivocacion_afirmo Isabel

_yo apoyo lo que ellas les dicen_respondio Rous

_bueno eso no importa creo que lo menos que pueden hacer es decirnos quienes son_dijo Shiori viendo alos seis jovenes

_creo que eso les corresponde primero a ustedes_dijo el rubio

_bueno como ya lo mencione mi nombre es Shiori_la de pelo marron es Rous,la peli negra de ojos cafes es Isabel,la de ojos grises es Karly,la otra peli negra es Lylian y la peli rosa es Yuna

_Shiori ya les dijo quienes somos ahora les toca a ustedes

_bueno yo les respondere somos los hermanos Sakamaki,el mayor es Lysandro_dijo señalando a el albino_yo soy el segundo hijo mi nombre es Nathaniel,el tercero es Castiel_señalando al pelirrojo con molestia_el cuarto es Armin_señalando al peli negro_el quinto es Alexy_señalo al peli azul_y el sexto y el menor es Kentin_señalando al castaño_espero que disfruten su estancia aqui

_yo...no pienso quedarme aqui,ademas ustedes son muy extraños_dijo la pelirosa que salio corriemdo pero tropezo con la alfombra,ante esto Lylian y Karly se acercaron ayudarla y se fijaron que se habia lastimado la rodilla y esta empezaba a sangrar

_pero que torpe eres Yuna_dijo la rubia acercandose junto a Isabel y Rous pero esntonces sintieron un escalofrio detras de ellas y al voltear pudieron ver que los ojos de los seis chicos se habian vuelto de un color rojo mientras sonreian y se veian claramente largos y finos colmillos

_no...puede ser ustedes son...

Dijo con algo de miedo Karly

_vampiros...

Termino su frase Isabel

_que es lo que ustedes creen chicas_dijo Kentin con una sonrisa

_no...esto no puede ser posible_dijo sorprendida y algo asustada Lylian

_eso crees pequeña_dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa dejando ver mejor sus colmillos

_no...nosotras nos vamos de aqui cierto Shiori_dijo Rous nerviosa

_es cierto vamonos Shiori_afirmo Isabel

Lysandro que no habia dicho nada solo sonrio al igual que los demas chicos

_por supuesto que nos vamos de aqui_dijo Shiori

_intentenlo pero no lo lograran_dijo sonriente Castiel

_lastima que no podemos matarlas_dijo Armin

_no pero recibiran un castigo por este escandalo_dijo Nathaniel

Las chicas ayudaron a Yuna a levantarse y se fijaron en las tetricas miradas de los vampiros asi que retrocedieron unos pasos y empezaron a correr lejos de los chicos para intentar huir de esos jovemes apuesto pero peligrosos

_mmm huyeron_dijo el peli azul

_pero no iran muy lejos Alex_respondio Armin con una sonrisa burlona

_exacto no iran muy lejos_dijo Nath

_ahora solo tenemos que seguirlas_dijo Castiel

_vamos de una vez_por fin hablo Lysandro

_si,vamos_afirmo Kentin

Mientras ellos se encontraban sonrientes por sus nuevas presas estas intentaban encontrar por donde escapar de esa lujosa y bella mansion llena de jovenes atractivos,sadicos y peligrosos,y todo por que al parecer las habian encerrado ya que no habian podido abrir la puerta principal,así que habian huido hacia el segundo piso pero por donde quiera los chicos las seguian y deverdad comenzaban a asustarlas,entonces entraron a una habitacion muy oscura que solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la enorme ventana,y que al parecer la habitacion se encontraba abandonada ya que estaba hecha un desastre

_parece que porfin los perdimos_dijo Rous

_menos mal_le respondio Isabel

_esta casa es de locos_dijo Yuna

_estoy deacuerdo con eso_afirmo Karly

_al menos parece que ya no nos siguieron_dijo Lylian

_asi parece,pero ¿donde estaremos?_pregunto Shiori

Entonces vieron un libro en el piso

_mmm¿de que sera el libro?_pregunto curiosa Yuna

_ni idea,habra que averiguarlo_respondio Karly y enronces abrio ese viejo libro y todas se acercaron para ver que es lo que decia pero solo encontraron una vieja foto donde estaba el profesor Tomoe jugando junto aseis niñas de aproximadamente dos años

Y al final decia una frase que les dio nostalgia "mis seis grandes tesoros" alas seis les dio nostalgia ya que el profesor Tomoe era un hombre muy amable y cariñoso que las habia cuidado siempre desde pequeñas al que consideraban como a un segundo padre

_asi que aqui estaban_se escucho la voz de el peli negro

Ellas voletearon para ver que detras de ellas se encontaban los seis vampiros sonriendo

_ya dejen de escapar por que me estan empezando a fastidiar_dijo el pelirrojo

Pero mientras todos ellos se encontraban en la habitacion por fuera de esta eran observados por algunas personas que sonreian de manera terrorifica y tetrica,lo que ocaciono que dentro de la habitacion alas chicas les empezara adoler su pecho,los chicos no supieron en que momento paso pero ahora cada uno se encontraba sosteniendo a una de ellas en sus brazos y los seis pensaban"quienes son ellas por que en ese momemto parecian tan fragiles,pero un momento por que ellos estaban pensando eso al fin y al cabo solo eran su alimento y nada mas,despues de todo son mujeres y ellas solo traicionan,no volverian a confiar en ninguna chica nunca no otra vez no eran los mismos estupidos de antes"

Ese era el pensamiento de los vampiros,mientras que las personas que se encontraban fuera de la habitacion solo sonreian para desaparecer bajo la oscuridad de la noche

Y ahora que les pasara alas chicas en esa casa y con esos vampiros?

_**Eso es todo por ahora se que tarde en actualizar pero estaba muy ocupada con la escuela,pero espero les guste haya gustado nos vemos pronto con el siguiente campitulo intentare tenerlo pronto sayonara desde la luna owo**_


End file.
